Time Turners and Temporal Anomalies
by Write-Brained Girl
Summary: An accident sends Hermione, Harry, and Ron to the U.S.S. Enterprise, where Ron, Wesley Crusher, and q Q's son from Star Trek: Voyager vie for Hermione's affections. This is a just-for-fun story - caveat lector!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Star Trek: The Next Generation, with a little bit of Star Trek: Voyager. This story is basically fun and lighthearted and meaningless, so caveat lector. Basically, Ron, Wesley Crusher, and q (Q's son from Voyager) vie for Hermione's affections. Disclaimer: apologies to J. K. Rowling and Gene Roddenberry, and any elements of parody are intended lovingly. _

**Chapter One: ****Time Turners and Temporal Abnormalities**

It was a quiet day on the Enterprise, which unnerved Captain Jean-Luc Picard ever so slightly. He was reading a Dixon Hill novel, sipping Earl Gray tea, trying to relax, but there was just something wrong about -- well -- everything going right. For once. Fortunately for the captain's nerves, the situation shortly realigned itself to Enterprise norms. A voice sounded from Picard's combadge. "Captain," said Commander Riker, "we just encountered a massive temporal abnormality and... well, I think you should come to the bridge."

"I'm on my way. Picard out!" Picard hurried eagerly from his ready room, only to be disappointed by three teenagers cluttering up his bridge. One, a bushy-haired girl, was holding a necklace shaped like an old-fashioned Earth hourglass. Another, a boy with black hair, had a strange stick-like object pointed at Worf, who was ready to respond with his phaser and a full security team. A second boy, red-haired, was simply gawking, though Picard noticed that this boy and the girl also carried those odd sticks.

"I'm sorry for intruding," said the girl, sounding flustered. "I didn't mean to come so far into the future... at least I think this is the future. We were experimenting."

Counselor Troi stepped forward. "What year did you come from?"

"1996."

Data chimed in, "Then you are correct. According to your perception, this is the future -- the twenty-fourth century, to be exact."

Hermione blinked at the android, but didn't comment. Instead she introduced herself calmly. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"I'm Wesley Crusher!" said Wesley enthusiatically, swiveling around in his seat. "How did you get here? Are you Travellers? Are you Q's? Captain, are we breaking the Prime Directive? What are those objects you're holding? Are they phasers? Are they tricorders? Maybe they're communicators!"

"Eyes on your screen, Ensign," reprimanded Riker. Wesley sighed and turned around.

"They're wands," said Hermione. Picard didn't need Counselor Troi to tell him that the girl was nervous. "This may sound unbelievable, but I am a witch and Harry and Ron are wizards. We all have magical powers, which we control with our wands."

"Really strong magic powers," added Harry, staring suspiciously at Worf's phaser.

"Our phasers are also strong," said Worf, staring back.

Picard wondered if he would have been better off with a quiet day of Dixon Hill. "Well, that is a remarkable statement -- about the magic, that is, not the phasers," he added in respect to Worf's perplexed expresion. "Miss Granger, perhaps you could explain to us more about your species, your planet, how you came to be here..."

"Species? Planet?" said the boy called Ron. "We're humans, of course. From Earth." He eyed Picard suspiciously. "What, aren't you?"

"I am, but not everyone aboard this ship is. For example, Counselor Troi is half-Betazoid, and Lt. Worf is Klingon."

"I know a half-giant and a girl who's part veela," offered Ron.

"Oh, Ronald, do be quiet," said Hermione.

"That's what people usually tell me," Wesley began, "only they say..."

"Shut up, Wesley!" said Picard, irritated. All these children, on his bridge. It was enough to give a captain a headache. "Number One, you have the bridge. Counselor Troi, please do something -- anything -- about these unexpected visitors. I'll be on Holodeck 3."

Counselor Troi nodded, and sensed a great deal of relief when Picard stepped into the turbolift.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Star Trek: The Next Generation, with a little bit of Star Trek: Voyager. This story is basically fun and lighthearted and meaningless, so caveat lector. Basically, Ron, Wesley Crusher, and q (Q's son from Voyager) vie for Hermione's affections. Disclaimer: apologies to J. K. Rowling and Gene Roddenberry, and any elements of parody are intended lovingly. _

**Chapter Two: Competition and Complications**

"Wes, why don't you come with me?" Deanna suggested, hoping that the presence of someone their own age would help put their visitors at ease. Wesley nodded, and he and the strangers followed Deanna to her office.

Of course, once there, Deanna was unsure how to proceed. In all her years of counseling, she had never had to counsel time-displaced teenagers who claimed to have magical powers. She decided to start with the basics. "This is the U.S.S. Enterprise, a Federation starship. The Federation is an interplanetary government that includes, among other worlds, Earth and my home planet, Betazoid. I'm Counselor Troi, the ship's psychologist."

"Starship? Interplanetary?" said Harry incredulously. "So are we in space?"

Deanna nodded, sensing disbelief, but also awe, from Harry.

Harry remarked, "I thought I'd never be surprised at anything after I learned I was a wizard, but I guess I was wrong."

"Perhaps you could explain more about being a wizard," said Deanna. "I have empathic powers, which means I can sense others' emotions, and full Betazoids can read others' thoughts. Perhaps your powers are similar?"

"Well, we use spells, which are... let me think how to explain it... verbal commands that our wands use to channel our magic," said Hermione. "Can I demonstrate?"

"Please, go ahead," said Deanna. The curiosity she felt from Wesley, combined with her own, was getting to her.

Hermione raised her wand, and said, "Wingardium leviosa!" A small potted plant on Deanna's desk rose smoothly into the air. Hermione lowered her wand, and the plant was set back down on the desk.

Wesley applauded. "Amazing!" Deanna didn't even need her empathic powers to tell that he was impressed not just with the magic, but the girl who performed it.

"That's impressive," Deanna told Hermione. "Do all humans have the same powers where you come from?" She was curious, wondering if the children came from an alternate timeline where that was the norm.

"No, most people are Muggles -- non-magical people, that is. We live in secret," said Harry. "That's probably why you never heard of our kind."

Deanna was intrigued. "I see."

"I could show you another spell," offered Ron. "Lumos!" The tip of his wand glowed with a blue light.

A bigger, brighter flash of light heralded the arrival of a new presence. "Baby stuff," scoffed what appeared to be yet another teenage boy.

Deanna knew better. "Q?" She was surprised that he'd taken a juvenile form, rather than the adult human appearance he had used so far on the Enterprise, but with Q, anything could happen.

"Not the one you're thinking of. I'm his son, q," explained q.

"What do you mean by 'baby stuff?'" said Hermione, glaring at the newcomer.

"He thinks he's so talented because he can apparate," muttered Ron.

"That wasn't apparating," said q. "I'm not a wizard, I'm a Q."

"I didn't know Q had a son," said Wesley suspiciously.

"There's a lot you don't know," said q airily. "Hey Hermione, want to watch some planets collide? My treat."

"Don't listen to him," said Wesley, edging closer to Hermione.

"Yeah, Mione," said Ron, edging closer still.

Deanna couldn't help but sigh. Three teenagers -- well, two teenagers and an adolescent-like omnipotent being -- were all fighting over Hermione Granger. "Excuse me, but could we please turn our attention back to our task?" she said in her most authoritative voice.

"What is your task, exactly?" demanded q. "I think you want to study Hermione and her friends, whereas they jut want to go home. As for me, I want to have fun. Come on, Hermione, you'll love the collision!" At that, Q and Hermione vanished together, leaving Ron and Wesley sulking, Harry confused, and Deanna reaching for her communicator.

"Captain, there's been a complication."

**_Coming up: q's "date" with Hermione :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_apologies to J. K. Rowling and Gene Roddenberry, and any elements of parody are intended lovingly. _

**Chapter Three: First Date and an Introduction**

Hermione found herself standing on... well, nothing actually. In outer space. Without an oxygen supply. Oddly enough, she felt like she was breathing perfectly well -- no doubt thanks to the mysterious q, who was standing beside her.

"Aren't you glad to be off that stuffy ship? I don't know what my father finds so fascinating about it," said q.

"I had only just gotten there. I'm supposed to be trying to find a way back to the twentieth century! Bring me back right now."

"You mortals and your linear perception of time," complained q. "You do realize that no matter what time you leave here, you can go back to the same moment you left there?"

"I've used a Time Turner before, thank you," said Hermione icily. "I know how they work."

"I could get you home quite easily," said q. "If we're friends, that is."

"Could you?" Hermione still didn't trust this q, but if he could help her.

"I could. I might. But I'd hate to send you off so soon," said q sweetly. "Here, watch this!" q snapped his fingers and two nearby planets rammed into each other, shattering into a fiery mass of dust and debris.

Hermione screamed, but felt nothing despite the thousands of large, flaming rocks flying past her. Gradually she opened her eyes and watched in wonder as the remnants of the planets floated by. She even reached out and gathered a handful of pebbles, awed. "I do hope those were uninhabited," she said at last.

"Not by sentient lifeforms, anyway." q shrugged. "Nothing you'd care about."

"How do you know?" Hermione challenged.

"I'm omnipotent."

"That's not the same as omniscient."

q grinned. "You're smart for a human." He snapped his fingers and set the planets back to the way they were. "No harm done. Want to do it again?"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe some other time," she said, trying to be polite, since it wouldn't do to get on the bad side of someone with powers like q's. And he was kind of cute, and charming in his own way -- no, don't even go there, Hermione reprimanded herself. "I really want to get back to..."

Before she finished her sentence, they were already there.

* * *

Picard was not pleased to be disturbed in the holodeck by Troi's message. "Computer, save program," he sighed, and reported to the counselor's office, where there appeared to be a commotion.

"What happened to the girl? And who is this boy?"

"I'm surprised my father never introduced us," said the boy. "I'm Q's son, q."

Picard hadn't been aware that Q's could have children, and in fact, he really wished they wouldn't. "Then I'll tell you what I always tell your father: Get off my ship, Q!"

"It's q, actually," corrected q.

"q, I have enough trouble right now without you coming here to stir up more," said Picard.

"I can take a hint," said q, feigning -- or not -- indignation. "I'll be back later, Hermione," he added with a dazzling smile before flashing away.

Picard felt rather silly idling here in his Dixon Hill costume, so he said gruffly, "If I'm no longer needed, Counselor..."

"Of course, Captain. I'm sorry I disturbed you," said Troi.

"That's quite all right," said Picard, more charitably. It wasn't Deanna's fault, after all. "Counselor, will you please accompany me to the bridge? Mr. Crusher, keep an eye on our...guests."

**_Sorry this chapter was short. The next few are longer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_nothing is mine, as usual._

**Chapter Four: Firewhiskey and Saurian Brandy**

Wesley was estatic. As soon as the adults left the room, he bounded over to Hermione. "I'm sorry q whisked you off like that. If he's anything like his father, he can be kind of annoying, and definitely unpredictable."

"It's fine," said Hermione. She seemed thoughtful, rather than traumatized, to Wesley's relief. He wouldn't have to call back Counselor Troi.

"I'm an Ensign, you know," he said, hoping to impress Hermione. "I haven't even been to Starfleet Academy yet, but I'm something of a prodigy."

"Hermione's the cleverest witch of our year," said Harry. "You two should get along great!"

Ron glared at Harry. "Don't encourage him, mate," he muttered. More loudly, Ron said to Hermione, "So have you figured out a way to get HOME yet, Mione?"

"Oh, it's not that important, is it?" Hermione shrugged. "After all, with time-travel, we can always go right back to the moment we left. We don't have to do it now."

"Why don't I show you around the ship?" offered Wesley, more to Hermione than the others, though he knew they'd have to tag along. "Let's go to Ten-Forward."

"I would love that," said Hermione, letting Wesley take her hand.

* * *

Of course q had been watching this whole time, so he simply materialized in Ten-Forward just as Hermione and Wesley walked in.

"I thought Captain Picard asked you to leave," said Wesley stiffly.

q rolled his eyes. "You remind me of my friend Icheb, a.k.a. Itchy the Incredibly Boring Ex-Borg."

"Borg?" asked Hermione.

"You probably don't want to know," said q. "Here, have a drink. Saurian brandy?"

"What's that?" asked Hermione, accepting the glass that materialized in q's hand. Then, to q's satisfaction, and Wesley's chagrin, she accepted a seat on the barstool next to q. "It's pretty good."

"I'm sure it's no firewhiskey," said Ron, who q observed seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether to glower at Wesley or at q. Since Wesley was retreating through the door, Ron decided on q, who paid him no attention whatsoever.

Behind the bar, Guinan said warmly, "One firewhiskey coming right up." She replicated a drink and handed it to Ron.

Ron took the barstool on the other side of Hermione and gulped the firewhiskey down. "That's the stuff all right," he said gratefully.

"Are you a witch?" Harry asked Guinan.

"I'm an El-Aurian, but I spent some time on Earth among witches and wizards." Guinan smiled mysteriously.

q allowed part of his vast intellect to be distracted from wooing Hermione, because Guinan had always intrigued him for one reason. Since he was here, he might as well ask. "Hey Guinan, maybe you can tell me why my dad hates you?" Q was never willing to explain to q exactly what had transpired between them, but q knew that Q and Guinan were sworn enemies.

"I'm a listener, not an explainer," said Guinan calmly.

q scowled. "Well, anyway, Hermione," turning his full attention back to her.

"When you're finished your brandy," interrupted Wesley, ingeniously re-emerging behind the bar in front of Hermione, "there's so much more I want to show you. I'm sure you'll love the holodeck."

q snapped his fingers and Wesley disappeared -- to the holodeck, of course, since he seemed so eager to go there. Hermione didn't appear to know what to think, but q decided she was fascinated by this display of omnipotence.

Guinan did not seem so fascinated. "q, you can't just make people disappear against their will."

q set down his brandy. "Yes I can," he countered, arguing semantics. "But since you're so opposed to the idea, how about I vanish instead? What do you say, Hermione? I'll show you something much better than a paltry holodeck."

"Maybe later. You didn't send Wesley somwhere awful, did you?"

"Of course not," q reassured her. "I sent him where he wanted to go."

Hermione seemed resistant, so q decided not to push his luck. "If you'd rather keep your appointment with Encylopedia Brown," he said, assuming a put-upon air, "I'll give you a lift and leave you to it." With a snap of his fingers, q was gone, and Hermione was on the holodeck with Wesley.

Ron sighed. "Another firewhiskey, please?"


	5. Author's Note

I just wanted to note that, in case you're confused, the reason that Hermione, Ron, and Harry are stuck on the Enterprise is that the Time Turner broke during their experiment. I'm not sure how I missed this glaring omission when I was proofreading, but -- it happens. Sorry about that.

~Write-Brained Girl, a.k.a. Scatter-Brained Girl


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_nothing belongs to me, as usual._

**Chapter Five: The Counselor's Report and More Counseling**

Meanwhile on the bridge, Picard was brooding in his captain's chair. He tapped his combadge impatiently. "Picard to La Forge -- have you figured out how to get these children home yet?"

"We're working on it, Captain," Geordi replied apologetically.

"See to it that you do. Picard out," grumbled the captain. He turned to Counselor Troi. "Counselor, what is your impression of our visitors?"

"The boy with glasses, Harry Potter, seems very troubled. I sense many emotions from him: anxiety, guilt, and resentment, but also curiosity and a sense of relief. I think he feels safe here from something that was disturbing him before. I'd like to schedule a private counseling session for him."

Picard nodded. "And the others?"

"There is the 'complication' I informed you of earlier," said Counselor Troi uncomfortably. "It seems that Wesley and q are both somewhat...infatuated with our female guest, Hermione Granger. I sensed jealousy from her friend, Ron Weasley. I believe he is sweet on Hermione and doesn't like the competition he is facing."

"This is why I can't abide having children on my ship," declared Picard. "If they were mature adults, we wouldn't have to concern ourselves with their petty romances when we have more important things to worry about."

"Such as what, Captain?" inquired Data. "There have been no recent events of consequence other than the arrival of our guests."

"Captain, if you are concerned about the safety of having them on board," said Worf, "I have determined that they pose a minimal security risk, despite their unfamiliar weapons."

"Very well," said Picard, resigning himself to the task like the responsible Starfleet captain that he was. "Number One, will you see me in my ready room?"

Riker nodded and followed Picard. "What's on your mind?" asked Riker.

"Since these young men are having difficulties in romance, I thought perhaps you could dispense some fatherly advice."

"Me, sir?" said Riker, taken by surprise.

"Well, who knows more about romance on this ship than you, Number One?"

Riker considered. "I guess you're right, sir. I am the best officer for the job, aren't I?" Riker smiled broadly, remembering his past flings.

"Good. Then go find Wesley, this Ronald, and q, and straighten them out. I'll be expecting a full report." Picard smiled, too -- it would have looked mischievous on anyone but the grave captain.

Now Riker was alarmed. "q, too?" Riker didn't relish the thought of dealing with Q's son, if q was anything like his father.

"Surely you're not afraid of an adolescent, Number One?"

"He's still a Q," protested Riker. "And you know what happened the last time I had to deal with a Q."

"This q is not interested in you, Number One, despite your many charms," said Picard dryly. "He's interested in the young lady. I'm certain you have nothing to worry about." Picard, still outfitted as Dixon Hill, jauntily clapped his hat on his head. "Remember, I want a full report. You will find me on Holodeck 3 when you've concluded."

Riker straightened up and tried to look brave and manly, and he and Picard went their separate ways: Picard to the holodeck, and Riker to find his proteges.

* * *

"Computer," said Riker, "locate Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley Crusher is on Holodeck 2."

"And Ronald Weasley?"

"Ronald Weasley is in Ten-Forward."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione Granger is on Holodeck 2."

Riker nodded. "I don't suppose you could locate q?"

"Clarify."

"Never mind," said Riker. After considering his options, he decided to pay Ron a visit in Ten-Forward. Being the rejected party at the moment, he might be most in need of fatherly advice.

Riker found Ron slumped miserably over the bar, with three empty glasses by his hand. "Hello there," said Riker, taking a seat by Ron. "I'm Commander Riker. Captain Picard wanted me to have a word with you. What seems to be the trouble? Women?"

"Are you a mind-reader like Counselor Troi?" asked Ron, surprised into sitting up properly.

"No, but I've been talking to her," said Riker. It didn't seem relevant to point out the difference between an empath and a mind-reader at this time. "I hear your friend Hermione is getting a lot of attention from Ensign Crusher and q."

"He's just being a jealous git," said the other boy, Harry.

"Bugger off, Harry," growled Ron.

"Fine, I will. I have an appointment with Counselor Troi, anyway." Harry slid off his barstool and strode away. Riker hoped he knew how to find his way back to Troi's office.

"Why don't you go join Wes and Hermione on the holodeck?" suggested Riker. "You might find that Hermione's not that interested in Wesley after all."

"_He's_ interested in_ her_," said Ron.

"You know Ron," said Guinan, setting a drink down for Riker, "it's okay if Hermione likes more than one person. It doesn't necessarily mean that she likes you less than she did before."

Riker smiled gratefully at Guinan for helping him out. "That's a good point."

"No it isn't! Where we come from, it's one guy per girl, unless you're what my mum would call a scarlet woman. And Hermione's definitely not a scarlet woman."

"Then I think you need to talk to Hermione about how you feel," said Riker.

"Oh, all right. I'll go find them on the whatsitdeck. I don't suppose you know how to get there?"

"You can ask the computer for directions."

"I'd rather not. I'm not that great with Muggle contraptions."

"I'll walk you over, then," said Riker. "I need to have a word with Mr. Crusher, so it's not out of my way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for reading, if you've stuck with me so far! Naturally I still do not own Star Trek or Harry Potter._

**Chapter 6:** **Holodecks and Hogwarts**

Hermione and Wesley stood outside the holodeck. "So basically," Wesley explained, "you can go anywhere you want, do anything you want -- only it's all pretend of course." "

That sounds incredible. What do you feel like doing? Not smashing up planets, I hope."

"That's just q's weird idea of a good time," said Wesley. The mention of q made him wary. Then again, Hermione didn't seem to have enjoyed smashing planets with q, so that was a good sign.

"Why don't you surprise me and show me your idea of a good time?" Hermione smiled. Wesley thought it was the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"All right. Computer, run program Wesley Gamma."

"Program complete. You may enter when ready." Wesley grinned.

"Ladies first." He just knew Hermione would love the program -- it was a recreation of a beach on Earth where Wesley and his mother had vacationed once.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping onto soft, warm sand. She kicked her shoes off. "I wish I'd brought my bathing suit. Is the water real? Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead." Wesley raced with Hermione to the water's edge.

"It must be magic," Hermione said breathlessly, trailing her fingers through a gently lapping wave.

"Just highly advanced technology," said Wesley. "Here, look -- there are even seashells. The only difference from the real thing is that you can't take them off the holodeck."

Hermione looked thoughtful, and took out her wand. "Do you mind if I try a spell?" she asked.

"No, I love watching you do magic." Wesley wondered belatedly if that sounded awkward, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"Then hold this handkerchief still for just one minute," said Hermione. She muttered a spell, and to Wesley's surprise, the square of cloth hardened and twisted itself into a perfect clam shell.

"Will it stay that way?" Wesley examined it, fascinated.

"Yes, unless I decide to turn it back," said Hermione. "It's called transfiguration. Changing one substance into another. It's one of my best subjects."

Hermione shook her head as Wesley tried to hand the shell back. "No, keep it, please. It's for you."

"Wow. Thanks. It's so beautiful." Wesley tried to think of something else to do. "Want to walk around?"

"We can? How big is the room?"

"It's not that big, but the computer changes the program as you go along so it feels like you could go on forever. It's pretty amazing."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione finally spoke up. "So, you said you like learning too?"

"Of course! I have kind of a bad reputation as the Boy Genius of the Enterprise, but I guess I'm okay with it."

"And I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age," said Hermione. "You really understand, don't you? I've never met anyone else who..." She hesitated.

"Go on," encouraged Wesley.

"See, I always knew I was different somehow, and when I found I was a witch, I thought that was why. I grew up in a non-magical family, and I went to a Muggle school until I was eleven. I figured, okay, I'm a witch. Other witches and wizards will be like me."

"That seems like a logical assumption."

"That's what I thought, but I was wrong," said Hermione, a little sadly. "When I went to Hogwarts, I thought I'd finally fit in. But no one else liked to read or study as much as I did, and no one else actually wanted to do homework. We all had magic in common, but that was it. I was still just the annoying smart girl."

"I don't think you're annoying," said Wesley. He felt himself blush slightly. Hermione blushed, too.

"Harry and Ron were the first people to try to be friends with me, but even they were... hurtful before that. They tolerate my eccentricities now," she said lightly, "but they still don't really understand."

"I think I understand. It's not easy being the youngest ensign on the ship. I told you already that people are very fond of telling me to shut up. No one wants to listen to me, even when I'm right, or it's really important."

"You're lucky to live on the Enterprise. The technology here is amazing! It really is almost like magic -- I should know, being a witch and everything. Of course I miss Hogwarts," said Hermione loyally. "In fact, I wish I could show you. I think you'd like it."

"Maybe we could make a holodeck program of Hogwarts," said Wesley, ideas already running though his head. "If you tell me what it's like, I can help you write the program."

"Would you?" Hermione, to Wesley's astonishment, leaned forward and gave him a small hug. "Oh, I'd love that so much, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Wesley barely choked the words out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay in updating! Thanks for sticking with this story if you've lasted this far. _

**Chapter 7:** Computers and Quidditch

"So what is this hellodock, anyway?" asked Ron, striding dubiously along beside Commander Riker. Ron was never comfortable with Muggle devices, even the simpler ones in his own time. Maybe it was the disastrous joyride in the flying Ford Anglia, or the awkard telly-phone conversations with Harry, but Ron preferred familiar wizarding ways. He didn't share his father's fascination with Muggles, though he did wonder what his dad would make of a gigantic starship floating around in outer space. That was something even wizards couldn't do.

"Holodeck," corrected Riker. "It's basically a virtual reality environment. You can simulate almost anything, anyone, any place -- all using computers."

Ron stood reluctantly outside the door.

"It's all right," said Commander Riker. "Look." The doors opened as Riker stepped towards them, and onto... a beach.

"It's pretty nice," Ron admitted, though he didn't like the looks of Hermione strolling around that beach with Wesley Crusher. Luckily for Ron, Crusher strolled off the holodeck with Riker a moment later.

"Hi, Ron," he said, perfectly friendly. "Hermione's waiting for you in the holodeck. She wants to show you something we were working on together. It's a lot of fun!"

Ron was a bit dumbfounded. It was awfully arrogant of Crusher to be so damn cheerful, when he was just getting done seducing Ron's girlfriend. "Thanks," said Ron coldly, and summoned up enough courage to walk onto the weird beach. He shuddered a little when the door disappeared behind him. If it had been a magic door, he'd have accepted it matter-of-factly, but this technology was different. He didn't trust it.

"It's okay," said Hermione, following his gaze. "If you call for the arch, it'll come back." Before Ron had time to ponder this confusing statement, Hermione went on excitedly, "I can't wait to show you what Wesley and I made. Computer, end program!"

Hermione stood there like everything was perfectly natural as the beach disappeared and was replaced by an eerie glowing grid.

"Mione, what did you do that for?" said Ron. This grid was worse than the mysterious beach, though Ron was grateful that the door had reappeared.

"Because we're going to run another program. Computer, run program Granger Crusher Alpha." The black grid was instantly replaced by green grass, blue sky, and soaring white hoops. There were two brooms on the ground, and an assortment of Quidditch balls.

"Quidditch!" gasped Ron. "That's wicked cool. Do the brooms work?"

"We haven't tested them yet." Hermione picked one up and tossed it at Ron. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Ron wasn't sure that technology could adequately recreate a magical sport, but the broom rose up steadily enough, and soon he was flying around the holodeck just like old times.

Hermione got on her broom and followed. "See, I knew you'd like it," she said, grinning. "Wes was so nice. He said I'm a real natural. He even said I'd blend right in as a twenty-fourth century Muggle in no time."

Hermione giggled, but Ron was concerned. He'd let his guard down a little, wondering if he'd misjudged this Crusher after all, but the dreamy way Hermione talked about "Wes" was troubling. "Yeah, but Mione, we want to go home, right? Home to the twentieth century, and Hogwarts?"

"Oh. Right," said Hermione, a bit distant. "You're right. I know we'll figure out a way. Wes said he and his friend Geordi are working on it, and q already said he might be willing to lend a hand... or a snap of his fingers, actually." Hermione giggled again.

Ron didn't like the sound of that giggle. "He hasn't been apparating you away again, has he?"

"No, I haven't seen him," said Hermione innocently. "Don't be jealous, Ron. I'm not interested in q -- not romantically interested, I mean. He's actually very interesting, but he's not my type."

What she left unspoken, and what she hoped Ron wouldn't notice, was that she did not include Wesley Crusher in her statement of non-interest and non-romance.  
Ron noticed.


End file.
